Not Something We Planned
by siriuslyoverrated
Summary: A week before graduation, Rachel and Finn get the one graduation present they didn't expect or want.
1. Chapter 1

"Finn, can you believe it? This time next week, you and I will be spending our last summer in Lima."

"Rach, baby, calm down. Your happiness levels are starting to freak me out."

Rachel frowned, but then leaned down to kiss her boyfriend of three years. Little to her knowledge, a kiss wasn't enough for him, as he pulled her down on the bed beside him. Kissing her on her neck and shoulders, with an 'I love you' in between each kiss, his hands started sliding up her shirt. Thinking back to their first time, Finn noticed how natural sex had become for him and Rachel in the past two years of them doing it, but then Rachel's mind clicked.

"Oh my. Finn. Stop, stop, stop, stop!"

"What? What? WHAT? Did I do something wrong, Rach, I'm sorry. Oh God."

"No, you're fine. I'm fine. We're both fi—," she starts crying, "I'm two weeks late, Finn. Two weeks."

"Late for what? We haven't done anything that we weren't there an hour early for, how can we be two weeks? " …. "Oh no."

"Yeah, a big 'oh no'."

"I'm going the drugstore, right now. And you are staying here, and not going anywhere. You hear me?" She nodded her head, as she crawled under the blankets in Finn's bedroom.

The nearest drugstore was only five minutes away from Finn's house, but it felt like five years for him and Rachel both. Once he got into the store, he looked at all the different brands of pregnancy tests, and grabbed about five. The cashier looked at him weird, but Finn didn't care. As he jumped back in the truck, he thought about what him and Rachel would do if she were pregnant. Would they keep the baby? Aborting the baby is practically murder, so that is out of the question. Rachel may want to keep it, too, but then, New York is out of the question for both of us. They had a lot to discuss.

"Rachel, Rach, baby, wake up."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I guess I dozed off."

"Here," he says as he hands her the bag full of tests, "I hope you have to pee!" They both laughed, but then he saw her eyes fill with tears. Finn took Rachel's face into both hands.

"Hey, hey! Look at me," he said as he finally got her to lift her face up to his. "If you really have a little one in there," pointing at her stomach, "then you and I will get through this. It's me and you. It always has been. I know the one thing that's running through your mind right now is New York, and baby, we can still get there. Hell, I'll drive there tomorrow and find somewhere that will hold the three of us. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. But, just know that I absolutely adore the thought of you and I as parents. But, like I said, you and me. Forever and always."

"Always and forever." She said as she smiled through her tear-soaked face. Then, she sighed. "Now, let's go pee on some sticks!" Then, they both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong> I very well know that this chapter is short, but I'm going to strive as hard as I can to make them longer, just bare with me...I'm pretty new to all this. &I hope you enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so, there really isn't any way of getting around this. We're going to be parents."

"Whoa, parents? You and me?" Finn said as he pulled Rachel into his arms.

"Do you want to be?"

"I've always wanted a kid, especially one with you. I never expected to get one this soon. But, I'm willing if you are."

"The thought scares me, babe. And, the only thing that is running through my mind is Quinn and Puck. I mean, I love them both to pieces, but Puck works so much to support Quinn and that baby. And, worst of all, they're stuck here. I love Lima, trust me, I do. New York, though, is just me. I fit in there. I wanna be somebody."

"Baby, you are somebody. You always will be. I'm supporting you, in whatever decision you make, I'll be hurt and upset if we don't keep him, or her, but we have so many more years to spend together and prepare ourselves for a baby."

"Can we still move to New York if we decide on keeping the baby?" She asked while half-smiling, and doing the puppy dog face. Rachel knows Finn cannot say no to that face so of course she used it.

Finn knew she was using the face on him on purpose, so he made sure he looked like he was going to say and told her just that. She gasped really loud, and almost started crying.

"Rach, I was only kidding! Just a joke. Of course, we'll take a trip there tomorrow and start looking for places. This is going to tough, I'm sure, but we have family to help us the best they can. But we will look for a cheap, but still cute place in New York. Okay?"

She jumped in his lap, and kissed him with so much force. "Baby, do you know how much I love you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, almost as much as I love you." And, they both started cracking up, because arguing about who loved each other more was a never-ending battle, and it meant a lot to both of them that this was the only thing they argued about. Only three hours had went by from the time they realized she was pregnant, and things were already changing pretty quickly.

"Come spend the night with me, Finn. And, tomorrow, at our graduation party, I think we should let everyone know. But, tonight, I really don't want to sleep alone, but I do want to be in my bed."

"Of course, let me go tell mom that I'll be with you tonight, and while I'm gone, find me something to wear tomorrow!"

"Of course, babe. You want to match?" She said with a smile.

"Yes, that'd be great, baby." He answered as he leaned down to kiss her nose.

"Now, go talk to your mom! I'd like to seriously have you to myself tonight." Her face lighting up about 10,000 watts from her huge smile.

"You're dads, though…?"

She shook her head. "They aren't home. I mean, regardless, they wouldn't care. But, since they aren't there, I'd love to have a just us night. It's been a while."

"Speak no more, I'll be right back."

Finn didn't lie. He was back from talk to his mom five minutes later or less. He grabbed his bag Rachel packed and her hand, and they were pulling in her driveway about ten minutes after that. Finn looked at Rachel as she was starting to get out of his truck, but he pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss became a lot more passionate than what it started out as. Rachel threw her leg over Finn's lap, so that she was straddling him in his small, but somehow roomy truck. Grinding against Finn, Rachel had definitely felt him stiffen, and smiled at this. As she continued to do what she was doing, Finn's hands made their way up her legs and straight to her panties. He giggled at finding out that he had the same effect on her as she did him. Before she knew it, though, Finn had swept her up out of the truck and was jogging towards the house. As soon as Rachel opened the door, the furthest they got was the couch, and picked up exactly where they left off.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>Please forgive my crappy semi-sex scene, first one I've ever wrote. Keep the reviews coming, it helps me write better! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, bro. Uh huh. That'd be awesome. Yeah, I'll ask Rach, right now. Alright man, see you later." That was all Rachel heard as she listened to Finn talking to Puck.

"Hey, babe."

"Yeeees?" She asked, while smiling.

"Would you want to maybe hang out with Quinn and Beth today after our party, while me and Puck hang out. I mean, I'm sure it'll be good for us to get close to them, considering the fact."

"You think of everything, Finn…One of the many reasons I'm crazy about you. But, yeah, definitely. I'm sure Quinn and I will have a ton to talk about, after we tell everyone today. I'm going to shower, care to join me?"

"You know I'd never say no to that," he said as he scooped her up and went straight for the shower.

[line break]

The graduation party was becoming a much larger success than Finn or Rachel had expected it to be, even though they were getting more and more nervous as they waited to tell everyone the big news. Sitting around with their parents and all their fellow Glee members felt so comforting, though. Rachel thought how she would really miss this place, and would never lose touch with it or the people in it.

Finn saw Rachel standing alone and in deep thought, and he crept up behind her. Slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his large hands on her stomach and she sighed. As she leaned her head back on his chest, he whispered in her ear that everything was going to be alright. "Are you ready to tell them?"

As she sighed, she replied, "We have to eventually do it."

Finn clears his throat. "Excuse me, everyone. Can I get everybody's attention? Thanks. Um, Rachel and I have something really huge and important we want to tell everyone." As he said this, they watched and heard Kurt gasp, look at Blaine, and say 'Oh God, they're getting married!' "No, no. That hasn't happened, yet. But you can still plan the wedding," Finn said when he saw Kurt frown, though the frown quickly turned into a smile. "Anyways, back to my, our, announcement. Everyone knows how badly Rachel, here, wants to be in New York and I'm right behind her, because, well, I'm in love with her. And I'm willing to do anything to make her happy and she's the same with me, and we get each other through any obstacles that God has thrown and will throw at us in life. With all this being said, we're going to tell you guys something, and we need everyone's full support on this and to stay strong through all this, with us."

"Guys, there's no getting around this, so I might as well, come out and say this…Finn and I are, well, we're having a baby." Everyone gasped. Carole and Hiram started crying. Kurt grasped onto Blaine. "And, please, before anyone seriously freaks out, know that Finn and I seriously have no clue how this happened, but we've weighed our options, and as much as any of you may think it shouldn't, this baby is going to be raised in New York, beside Finn and I." Before Rachel knew it, Quinn had her arms wrapped around her neck and just hugged for nearly five minutes and cried.

"Rachel, as your best friend, be aware that I'm here for you 100% and I expect to be his or her Godmother. I know how scary it feels, so you can tell me anything."

"Of course, Q. Always. I'm glad that, even though I'm going through this, I'm going to have you to by my side. And everyone else, as well." Rachel said as she spoke the last sentence to everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Before any of you start this chapter, I apologize that it takes forever for me to update, I have terrible writer's block. I tried really hard on this chapter3 ; I just want to thank everyone for the adding me ot their alerts/favorites and for the reviews, they all mean so much :)

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I cannot believe this. I'm in total shock. You and Finn as parents? Before we even graduate? Wow. Maybe, you and I, him and Puck, are more alike than I thought. Like, I don't even have any straight thoughts right now. And you really are still going to head to New York?" said Quinn.<p>

"Well, we want to. I mean, we should still accomplish our dreams, right? I just don't know how we are going to pay for all of it on our own and have a child. I mean, it might be easier to share a place with someone and half everything, but who would want to live in New York with Finn, a new baby, and me? I mean, no one will really understand our situation, so I guess we're just going to be stuck in Lima, like a bunch of losers." Rachel finished with a deep breath. "Oh gosh! Quinn, please, don't think I called you a Lima loser. Please don't. It wasn't even meant like that. I am so sorry!" Quinn laughed.

"No offense taken, I promise. Puck and I kind of are losers; we took that nickname on when we joined Glee." She said as she smiled at her best friend. But then, as Rachel returned the smile back to her best friend, the idea hit her.

"Wait. Wait just a second. I'm a genius. Finn, myself, you, Puck, Beth, and baby Finchel are moving to New York."

"What? All of us, New York? And Finchel baby? You get that from the back of a cereal box?"

"I'm dead serious, Quinn. It's seriously the perfect idea. Plus, Finn and I will both have our best friends there to help us with everything. Please, consider it. I mean, Finn and I are going to New York tomorrow, I think, to check out a few places. A three or four bedroom place would be great."

"I love the idea, believe me, I do. We have to speak with Finn and Puck first. Maybe, one day, we'll have a beautiful Central Park wedding and invite everyone from Lima, and show them we made something of ourselves." They both laughed.

"That just might happen, Quinny." Rachel said as she kissed her best friend on the cheek.

[line break]

"I'm scared to death, bro. I'm going to be a dad. On top of that, it's just going to be me and her doing, starting completely over. I pictured that being a lot easier, until this. But, I'm not letting her miss out on New York and I'm going to make her happy, no matter what it takes."

"I swear, Finn…that girl has changed you so much. I don't think you really realize it. You never would have thought anything through if you were still freshman Finn. And now I'm sounding more like a girl than you, but I've watched you and Rachel fall more and more in love with each other every day since the my first day of Glee Club. So, don't, for one second, think that you and her are not going to be able to do this, because the minute you two think you can't, remember how in love you guys are. It'll help."

"That was deep. Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, Puck. Thanks, that means a lot. Don't hit me if I hug you, alright?" But, before Finn could even lift his arms up, Puck was hugging him. Finn's cellphone buzzed, and he figured it was another text from Artie or Mike trying to talk to him about the baby and such. When he looked at his phone, though, there was a text from Rachel.

_*Hey, babe. Quinn and I just dropped Beth off at her mom's, you and Puck meet us at Breadstix in ten? I love you.*_

He quickly replied, and told Puck about their new evening plans. The boys got in Finn's truck and made their way towards the small, and only, restaurant in Lima. They spotted Quinn's car as they were pulling into the parking lot, and got a spot right beside them. Seeing that the girls weren't in the car, him and Puck walked towards the entrance of the building. To their surprise, they were sitting on the bench by the door. As both girls shocked their boyfriends with a passionate kiss, they walked inside.

Everyone was getting close to finished with their meals when Rachel spoke up and said, "Guys, we have something we want to run by you, and since Finn and I are going to New York tomorrow, you two need to think about this quick. And with that said, I will let Quinn finish the rest."

"Thank you for warming them up, Rachel." She said with a smile. "Puck, I want to go to New York."

"Alright, babe," He said with a confused look. "I'm sure Finn and Rachel wouldn't care if we went on this little road trip with them, I mean, I'm sure your mom would keep Beth."

"Noah, have a little bit of brains, please!" She snapped at him, as he frowned and mumbled that he was sorry. "You, Beth, and me…We need out of Lima. Yeah, let's go to New York with them tomorrow," As she said this she looked at Finn too, "but look for a house that will hold six…"

"Huh?" Both of the guys asked in unison.

"Finn Hudson, where is your brain?" Rachel asked him.

Finn looked at Puck, and said "These two really hateus tonight, don't they?" Puck nodded, but smiled and winked at Quinn. She returned a soft smile. Rachel chimed in.

"Okay, to get down to the point, Quinn and I want to move to New York together, with you two and Beth. And this little one." She said, patting her flat, but full, stomach. "And you both better say yes, because if you don't, your bedroom activities partner will take a leave of absence."

"You wouldn't!" Finn said, shockingly.

"Oh, yes, we both would." Rachel said, looking at him with a serious face.

"Rachel might, but Quinn would never." Puck stated proudly.

"If you're cocky self really thinks that I wouldn't…I would be thinking again, baby." Quinn smiled.

"Well, Finn, it looks like we aren't getting rid of each other anytime soon; New York should be fun, adventurous." Puck patted Finn on the shoulder.

"Best friends for life." They high-fived, while Rachel and Quinn exchanged award-winning smiles, then hugged.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, Finn, baby. Wake up. Come on, you need to shower and get ready, you have to drive halfway to New York today, in case you forgot."

"Mm, babe, five more minutes." He said, but Rachel knew that if she didn't get him up now, five minutes would turn to ten, so on and so forth.

"Finn Hudson, if you want any more sex, or even kisses, you will get your ass out of this bed."

"I'm up, I'm up! Good morning, beautiful." Rachel blushed as he kissed her on her forehead, thinking how crazy it was that he still could make her blush after all this time. She smiled to herself at this acknowledgement. She was so excited to be going to New York with the love of her life, his best friend, and hers to look for a house that they all could share. She had packed everything her and Finn needed for the trip as soon as she had gotten home. She unpacked things, and repacked them, in fear that she over-packed or didn't pack enough. Eventually, Finn grabbed her by the waist and forced her to lay down, the entire time she argued that she wasn't tired. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everything is in the vehicle, now, can we please leave? It's necessary I get to New York today. I have so much planned for the next two days for us," Rachel said.<p>

"We know, Rach. Puck and Quinn would like to kiss their daughter bye, though! So, give them a second, you know if we had a little girl and we're going ten hours away for two days, you'd want to tell her goodbye, as well, baby." Finn leaned down to kiss her nose. Rachel sighed, and apologized. As Finn was still leaned down from kissing her nose, he began kissing her neck, causing her to smile like crazy. He made his way to her and whispered in it.

"Baby, now that I think about it, we didn't do anything, last time, in New York, if you get where I'm coming from. So, this time, it'll be a whole new ballgame." He leaned up, and smiled down at her.

"Seeing as I don't get your 'ballgame' reference, I do understand you, and I am completely all for that. Thank goodness that I booked separate rooms for us."

"Okay, bro. Stop sucking your girlfriend's face, and let's go!" Puck said rudely, but with no rude intentions. And, with that said, they were off and on their way to New York. Rachel, as she set in the passenger seat and took in all her surroundings, couldn't help but smile to herself and sigh.

With only three hours left until they arrive in New York, Puck and Quinn were fast asleep in the backseat. Rachel took a small advantage of, practically, being alone in the car. She scooted closer to Finn and started kissing his face and neck.

"Rach, baby, I'm driving."

"And, you think that really matters to me? Just keep your eyes on the road, keep quiet, and nothing more." She says very seductively as she slips her hands down his sweatpants.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I want to seriously apologize for such a long wait and for the short length of this chapter. I've had a lot of writer's block. Then, I finally got over that, and had a ton wrote, then lost it all, thanks to my nieces. So, this is all I have right now. I will do my best for a better chapter, and a lot sooner too! Thanks to the people that are still hanging in there on this story 3 I love you all!


End file.
